Intermission
by musicismylife247
Summary: Logan was devastated when his girlfriend broke up with him. Intermission, the song he wrote about her, was leaked onto the Internet, and he must perform it with the band. How will he react?


**Hey****guys!****I****know****I****haven****'****t****updated****in****FOREVER,****but****I****have****a****real****reason!****I****swear!****I****have****been****super****busy****with****my****music,****but****I****got****first****chair****in****Youth****Orchestra,****and****I****have****to****practice****during****my****free****time.****I****already****practiced****for****an****hour****today,****so****I****decided****to****write****after****going****on****tumblr.****My****URL****is****here,****just****take****out****the****spaces.**http: /m usi cal 4li fe. tum blr. co m/

**ANYWAY, this is a songfic for Logan and Britt Robertson on the song that was leaked earlier today called "Intermission." It makes me cry when I listen to it. If you want to hear it, either type into Google 'Big Time Rush tumblr' or go to the link in my profile to download the song. It is mostly Logan singing; I think he wrote it. Any who, here it is! **

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Big Time Rush. *tear***

Big Time Rush stepped onto the stage and sat on their stools that were placed for them. Logan was in his fitted cap, black skinny jeans, and plain black boots corresponding with his black buckle boots that went up from his ankles to his mid-calf. James was in his favorite white button-up shirt and gray faded boot-cut jeans and a pair of black converse. Carlos had thrown on his dark blue button up with his skinny silver tie and black straight leg jeans. Kendall wore his favorite light and dark grey t-shirt that had holes from teen girls trying to grope him, but let's get to the point.

"This is a new song of ours; it was recently leaked online, so I thought we should do an acoustic version of the song. So here's Intermission. I wrote it," Logan explained to the crowd of 4,000 screaming fans before him. _"__Curtains__open__up__to__see__  
><em>_spotlight__shines__on__you__and__me__tonight.__" _Logan's eyes slowly filled with tears as he tilted his head back for the several seconds he had before he sang his next few lines, attempting to drain his tears out of his slowly overfilling brown trembling eyes. _I__love__you__Britt.__Why__would__you__hurt__me?_Logan thought; the dam in his eyes breaking when a tear slipped down his cheek.

"No, I don't want it to be over, but we need a break before you break my heart." Logan wearily sang into his microphone when the chorus came around, "...too late..." he accidentally whispered into his microphone as several more tears came spilling down his pale cheeks; causing the rest of the boys to give him sympathetic looks.

Logan pictured Britt next to him, slowly breathing while they watched their favorite movie.

"I was once put out the door; I couldn't play the part no more with you." He didn't want to be used anymore, not after what Britt did to him, "We can't help but cause a fight; it's the same old drama every night." They fought over the stupidest things, and they both hated it.

"But I still love you when the lights come up, yeah I'll still love you," Logan loved her for a while, but when she told him, "Get lost, you bastard. You were just for fame, idiot." He broke down, stayed in his room for 3 days, didn't eat, and didn't sleep. Just perfected this song. He needed to write it.

"We're both actors in a play, living out our life on stage, but you keep saying the same old lines to me yeah." _More__like__she__was...__I__shouldn__'__t__still__love__her,__but__I__can__'__t__help__it.__She__'__s__wonderful._ Logan thought.

"_No,__I__don't__want__it__to__be__over,__but__we__need__a__break__before__you__break__my__heart__.__And__oh,__we__can't__live__this__scene__forever.__Right__now__you__and__me__are__better,__better__off__apart__and__I'll__still__love__you__when__the__lights__come__up,__" _Logan finished off the song and waited for Kendall to finish playing the last chordswhile an infinite amount of tears flew down Logan's cheeks, rolling onto either his shirt or his neck.

The boys embraced Logan in a giant hug, his tears getting each of their shirts a little damp on their chests. Logan looked into the crowd and said, "Thank you. I really hope you liked it guys. We love you."

Big Time Rush walked off of the stage and sat down backstage, arms around Logan's small yet muscled frame, sunglasses now covering Logan's red and puffy face. They would always support each other, forever.

**A.N.**

**I****really****hope****you****guys****like****this!****Please****review****and****tell****all****of****your****fanfiction****buddies!****Reviews****make****me****smile.**


End file.
